goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Igor's Uncovered Dark Prison
Igor's Uncovered Dark Prison is the very first episode of the Dark Troublemaker Lives - The Secret series (or DTLTS for short). It is created by Igor the Mii himself. Sypnosis In this very first episode, Igor discovers that he has inherited a prison and its inmates. Upon hearing the news, he immediately hires a team of Prison Officers, and gives them all code names, as it's considered bad manners for inmates to address officers by their first name. He soon hears bad news of a new arrival coming to Dark Prison going by the name Joan Ferguson (a.k.a. The Freak), who will be introduced in the next episode. But things go from bad to worse when a riot breaks out in one of the dormitories. Can the new team of officers stop the riot from escalating? Info-chan tries saving Yandere-chan, but soon she is stopped by Igor and then Info-chan is brainwashed via Igor's telepathy and hypnosis, turning Info-chan into a good person. Meanwhile, Chrome is crawling through various vents in the facility trying to find a person allegedly camping out in a locked room in the facility. Hearing laughter, Chrome crawls through an open vent and sees the locked room is actually a safe. Trying different combinations to get in doesn't help unlock it. Chrome can still hear the camper's laughter from inside. He's not alone in there. The shadow of Nova floats on the wall behind Chrome. Cast *Paul as Igor *Kimberly as Info-chan *Simon as Oliverwestern *Julie as Rin and Clownpiece *Kayla as Dora *Young Guy as James and Pingy *Princess as Yandere-chan *Jennifer as Mima W.I.P Transcript (The GoGang are walking down the street. Igor is looking at his emails on his phone.) Igor: "Uhh....something...something...something..." (Igor sees a notice named "Jail".) Igor: "Huh? Apparently, I have inherited a jail!" Sophie: "You have a jail? Wow." James: "I have a bad feeling about this..." (Igor bumps James.) Igor: "Come on, man! Don't be a buzzkill! Now, I've got to find the pl-" (The jail is in front of the GoGang.) Igor: Oh. Right. (The gang enter it. They look around.) Igor: "Wow!" James: "This place is pretty swanky!" Sophie: "We should work as prison officers here!" Igor: "Great idea! You're all hired!" The Rest: YAY! Igor: Now to arrest our first troublemaker! James: Ho hum... and so it begins... (They walk outside. Igor spots noted criminal Yandere-chan threatening several innocent GoCitzens with a knife.) Igor: "STOP!" (Yandere-chan turns around. Igor tasers Yandere-chan, knocking her out.) Igor: You're safe, citizens! (The gang drags Yandere-chan all the way to the cell room and puts Yandere-chan in a jail cell.) Sophie: "Hey, what is this?" (Sophie finds a sign saying "If a Troublemaker misbehaves too much, torture him or her.") James: Whoever ran this place before must've been a sadist. Igor: "Whoa... whatever they say!" James: "I get the feeling this isn't going to turn out very well." Yandere-chan: "Let me out, you idiots!" Igor: "Never! I have a surprise for you!" (Igor takes out a bloody shovel.) Igor: "Say hello to my trusty shovel!" (Igor whacks Yandere-chan on the head with the shovel 3 times. She falls backwards. James is cringing.) Yandere-chan: "It....HURTS!!!!!" Igor: "You deserved it!" (Igor chuckles for a short while.) James: "Igor, there's... BLOOD... on your shovel." Igor: What I do in my free time is my business. (There is a creepy close-up of Igor's face as creepy music plays. Suddenly, we hear footsteps. The scene unzooms.) Igor: "What's that?" Sophie: "I think somebody's Coming!" Igor: "Who?" (Info-chan walks towards the cell.) Info-chan: "Are you alright in there, Yandere?" Yandere-chan: "Got a concussion, but otherwise, I'm fine! Just get me outta here!" Info-chan: "Okay." (Info-chan rummages in her purse. She gets a paper clip.) Igor: "Not so fast!" (Info-chan drops the paper clip and turns around.) Igor: "Look into my eyes! NOW!" (Igor telepathically hypnotises her.) Igor: Don't look away... (Igor turns her good again after 19 minutes, 24 seconds.) Info-chan: "Owwww...What happened?" Igor: "You're a good guy now. Whoever you are..." Info-chan: My name's Info-chan. (Clownpiece walks in.) Clownpiece: "Hey!" Igor: "WHOA! Who are you?" James: "You look patriotic..." Clownpiece: "I am a fairy...from Hell." James: "AHHHHH! Should I get a bat?" Clownpiece: "Don't worry! I'm friendly!" James: "That's what they all say!" (Sophie holds James.) Sophie: "It's OK. She's on the level." Igor: "Alright... whatever your name is." Clownpiece: "I'm Clownpiece." (The building shakes.) Igor: "What was that?" (The gang, as well as Clownpiece, look outside. They see Mima causing a ruckus with her powers. People are running around screaming.) Mima: "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH!!! RUN, PIGS! RUN FROM MY POWER!!!" James: "Oh my God! It's Mima, another notable evil-doer!" Igor: "Hang on, guys. I've got this." (Igor pulls a Spell Card. The words "FLARE BLAST - MAGIC LOCKOUT" appear on the screen. Suddenly, Mima loses her powers.) Mima: "What the Hell?!" Igor: "You're coming with me!" (The gang grabs Mima, carries Mima to the Cell Room, and put Mima in the cell with Yandere-chan.) Igor: "2 troublemakers are in our jail now." James: "Good progress!" Igor: "Teching at Finest!" (Igor smirks at Info-chan.) Info-chan: "What?" Igor: "Have you tried bondage before?" James: "EW! IGOR, YOU DISGUST ME!!!" Igor: "Sheesh. Sorry." Pingy: "The screaming hurt my ears." (Screaming is heard.) Igor: "Yes! Another troublemaker!" (Igor grabs his shovel. The gang looks outside. They see Dora causing chaos.) Igor: "I may be tired of baby show hate, but who gives a shit? TROUBLEMAKERRRR!!!" (Igor whacks Dora with the shovel. The "Critical Hit!" effect from Team Fortress 2 appears. Dora faints.) W.I.P WIP Errors WIP Category:Dark Troublemakers Lives - The Secret Episodes Category:Transcript Category:Igor the Mii Production Category:Episodes created by Igor the Mii Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Bad Language